Dieciséis Cartas
by Arliin23
Summary: No importa cual sea su culpa, Teresa Lisbon es una buena persona. Por eso escribió esas cartas, dieciséis en total, para ser leídas cada año en el cumpleaños de Lucy. Cuando una noche apasionada con Patrick Jane la dejo embarazada, se siente asustada de que el secreto que esconde ponga en peligro a su hija. Por eso decide marcharse después del nacimiento de su hija.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es de una gran escritora en Wattpad, KateBecket41319 yo solo me encargo de ser una fiel traductora.

**Nota**: Esta es la primera vez que subo algo por acá, soy muy fan de la serie y ahora que se acabó he estado buscando varias cosas que leer, y andando por Wattpad me encontré con esta historia en inglés, y me gustó tanto que decidí traducirla para ustedes, disculpen las faltas ortográficas si las hay, así que después de esta charla, comenzamos con este primer capítulo :D

**Capítulo 1: Primera Carta**

Jane estaba sentado en la mecedora, meciendo a su pequeña hija de un año, Lucy, en la habitación de ella. Todos los muebles y las mantas estaban decoradas con un esquema de color blanco y rosado, perfecto para una pequeña niña, solo hay un problema... su madre no está ahí, no ha estado desde su nacimiento. Este es el peor día para que su madre despareciera de su vida. Es el primer cumpleaños de Lucy. Trato de llamarla, pero siempre entraba el buzón de voz. No se esperaba algo diferente, desde que tuvieron la pelea el día que ella se fue, por una razón desconocida, no se ha comunicado con él. El dolor de esa acción se restriega en su cara. De lo que sea que ella se sienta culpable, Teresa Lisbon es una buena persona. Se preocupa por Lucy, él sabe que es así. Por eso es que escribió esas caras, dieciséis de ellas, para leerlas cada año en el cumpleaños de Lucy. Puso a Lucy en su cuna y busco la caja en la que estaba escrito con las esbeltas letras de Lisbon, ¨Cartas para Lucy´. Gentilmente pasó sus dedos sobre la escritura y abrió la caja, sacando la carta que decía ¨Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy¨ y un pequeño número en la parte superior derecha. Se sentó en la mecedora, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

¨Querida Lucy,

Si papi está leyéndote esto, es que probablemente ya tienes un año. Durante estos dieciséis años, papi te leerá, o si ya estas lo suficiente mayor, podrás leer estas cartas. Escribí esto después de que nacieras, antes de irme, porque deseo explicarte algunas cosas en estas cartas, como por qué no estoy. No estoy porque cuando tu papi y yo nos enamoramos, estábamos en contra de las reglas de mi trabajo y no quería perderlo. Pero esa no es la única razón. La otra es que no puedo aguantar lo que hice. Tenerte significa que tengo que estar preparada para ser buena madre para ti, y no pienso que lo este, entonces, después de unos días, decidí que me tenía que ir. Papi hizo el esfuerzo de que me quedara, pero no lo escuche. Después que nacieras, me mude a otro estado y conseguí un trabajo como detective. Lucy, quiero que sepas algo, aunque papi y yo no te teníamos planeada, no signifique que no te amamos. Cada día me arrepiento de haberlos dejado, pero no puedo regresar a casa. No estoy lista para enfrentar cara a cara a tu papi... o a ti. No estoy lista para afrontar el hecho de que te abandone. Te extraño mucho, Lucy, y pienso en ti todos los días. Se buena con papi y tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver otra vez.

Con amor,

Mami¨

Jane paro de leer y limpio sus lágrimas de sus ojos. Puso la carta a un lado y cogió a Lucy de su cuna, sosteniéndola otra vez en sus manos. Sonrió hacia ella y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, desconociendo el dolor de su padre. Es muy joven para comprender, pero el desearía que pudiese. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a la noche en que tuvieron su aventura ilícita, la primera vez que Teresa Lisbon actuó impulsivamente.

_Era noche muy tarde en el CBI. Él estaba recostado en el sillón mientras que Lisbon estaba terminando unos reportes del caso. Ella termino una hora después y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias._

_¨Buenas noches, Jane¨ le dijo, y él abrió los ojos, y se levantó mientras la miraba._

_¨Buenas noches, Lisbon. Puedo acompañarte hasta la salida¨. le dijo._

_Recuerda como ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se ponía una hebra de su largo y rizado cabello detrás de su oreja. ¨Eso es dulce, pero solo voy hacia mi auto, estaré bien, te lo prometo¨_

_Jane agito la mano, ¨no, no, insisto¨_

_Lisbon asintió y rodo sus ojos hacia él. ¨No te vas a rendir, hasta que te deje acompañarme a mi carro, verdad?_

_Él sonrió satisfecho. ¨Nop¨_

_¨Ok¨. Ella dijo, y camino hacia el aparcamiento para llegar a la SUV de Lisbon._

_Lo siguiente que paso es algo que siempre estará en la mente de Jane. El gran riesgo que tomo en ese momento, con solo decir esas tres palabras. Pero esas no solo son tres palabras, son aquellas que cambiaron el rumbo de su relación con Lisbon, para siempre..._

_¨Te Amo¨ dijo suavemente, agarrando su mejilla. Estudio su cara, cada línea, cada curva, la forma de sus labios, y el intenso color verde de sus ojos. Jane busca memorizarla, todo sobre ella, y así lo hizo. Por eso es que él no pensó las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero el recuerda no arrepentirse. La imagen de ella esa noche en su mente es tan clara, tan vivida, que se tiene que recordar que ella no está ahí y que no ha estado aquí por más de un año._

_Dijo la palabra tan tranquilo, que Lisbon se sorprendió al escucharlo._

_Ella se sorprendió más al escuchar su respuesta. ¨También te Amo¨_

_Él nunca olvidara su aroma que el recuerda cuando se comenzaron a besar. Sus bocas finalmente se encontraron, finalmente haciendo lo que siempre han querido hacer durante años, pero..._

_Él recuerda como ella detuvo el beso y lo miro, preocupada. ¨ Jane, esto... esto no está bien¨_

_¨¿A quién le importa si esto no está bien, Teresa?, nos amamos, el amor no detiene lo bueno o lo malo, aparte, nadie lo tiene que saber. No Rigsby, no Cho... nadie... solo nosotros¨. Argumento, ella pudo ver en sus ojos suplica. _

_Ella estaba considerándolo. ¨No... nos-¨_

_¨Lisbon, por favor, esto es lo que queremos. No podemos dejar que las reglas o secretos se interpongan en esto.¨ intento_

_Ella dejo escapar un pesado suspiro. ¨Bien, podemos hacerlo, pero te juro, que si le dices esto a alguien, te disparo, ¿ok?_

_Él le dio una sonrisa. ¨Como el cristal¨_

_Lisbon sonrió. ¨cállate¨_

_Él Puso sus manos las mejillas de ella, y la beso otra vez, esta vez más largo y apasionado. Después de unos minutos, ella lo alejo. Jane negó con la cabeza y dijo en un susurro. ¨no, Lisbon, no te vayas¨. Ella alejo sus manos y lo beso en la mejilla. ¨los siento, no puedo quedarme¨, entro en su carro, y los inicio, él recuerda cómo se quedó lo suficiente en el parqueo para verla irse._

Jane suspiro, extrañándola más que a nada. Él sabe que Lucy necesita a su madre, pero él la necesita por igual. Desea poder haberla convencido para que se quedara y ayudarlo a cuidar de Lucy, o por lo menos ver venir lo que sucedería (no significa que hubiese estado más preparado si lo hubiese sabido.) No podría soportar ver como Lucy crece sin una de las más importantes e influenciable figura de su vida. Teme que ella tal vez valla a extrañar muchas actividades normales que las pequeñas hacen con sus madres, como lo son las compras o las manicures. (Aunque él sabe que Lisbon no es de ese tipo de chicas.) Eso le rompe el corazón, y la peor parte, es que ni siquiera sabe dónde ella está, por ende no tiene forma de hacerla regresar.

En Nueva York, Teresa Lisbon suspiraba. Miro la foto de su escritorio. La cual Grace tomo, el día de nacimiento de Lucy. Es una foto de ella en el hospital, sosteniendo a una durmiente Lucy con Jane a un lado de la cama. Su mano esta sobre la de ella mientras tiene a su hija. Esta sonriendo, pero Lisbon sabe que su sonrisa escondía un secreto. En ese momento, no estaba prepara para aguantar lo que conlleva tener un bebe, por eso se fue. Empaqueto sus cosas y se fue a las seis semanas de que la foto se había tomado, y desde entonces, se ha lamentado. Pero no puede volver, no todavía, talvez nunca. No puede enfrentar a Jane cara a cara después de lo que hizo. Su celular ha estado sonando durante todo el día, cuando por fin reviso su buzón de voz. Tenía seis mensajes, todos de Jane. Sabe que es el cumpleaños de Lucy, pero no puede permitirse coger la llamada. Si lo hace, se volverá real otra vez. Dios, cuanto los extraña.

¨Hey, Lisbon, ¿no es hoy el cumpleaños de Lucy?¨ le pregunto la detective Miranda Car, una de sus compañeras en el precinto.

Lisbon asintió ¨si, ¿por qué?

¨solo pienso que tu ex te podría llamar, sabes, para dejarte decirle Feliz cumpleaños¨ ella dijo.

Lisbon asintió. ¨llamo¨. Seis veces, pensó.

¨¿Y...?¨ presiono Miranda.

¨No lo he cogido¨. Admitió, frotando su cara con sus manos. Miranda la miro como si la hubiese abofeteado. ¨¿Por qué?¨

Es una buena pregunta. Pensó.

Tan pronto como Miranda se fue, Lisbon marco el número de Jane.

El celular sonó justo cuando Jane estaba poniendo una botella de la fórmula de Lucy en sus labios para alimentarla. Ella acepto la botella con mucho gusto mientras Jane cogía el teléfono.

¨¿Hola?¨

¨Jane¨ vino la voz del otro lado,

¨Teresa¨ dijo, con un poco de retraso, consciente que el sonido de su ex-amante lo sobresalto. Nunca confundiría su voz; es el sonido más bello del planeta, detrás de la risa de su hija. Se la sabe cómo la palma de sus manos, y nunca la olvidaría. Es la misma mujer que el ama, con la cual compartió la cama, y, lo más importante, la mujer con la que ha creado una vida.

Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. ¨¿Cómo estás?¨

¨Estoy bien, hoy Lucy cumple un año¨

¨Lo sé, por eso es que llamo, ¿puedo hablar con ella?¨

¨Justamente se está acabando el biberón¨. Dijo.

Cuando Lucy término, Jane le puso el teléfono en la oreja.

¨Hola, Lucy, es mami.¨ Lisbon dijo suavemente.

Lucy gorgoteó en respuesta.

¨Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Sé que papi está cuidando de ti. Te extraño.¨

Lucy chillo de felicidad, al escuchar la voz de su madre. El corazón de Lisbon se volvió pesado, y sintió como si una roca estuviese presionando su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar.

¨Adiós, Luc. Te quiero tanto¨. Susurro, tratando evitar que su voz se rompiera.

¨Dile adiós a tu mami, Lucy.¨ escucho la voz de Jane al otro lado.

Lucy gorgoteó y Lisbon escucho como Jane cogía el teléfono.

¨Deberías volver¨ Jane declaro.

Lisbon suspiro. ¨Jane... yo... hablamos de esto, antes de irme¨.

¨Una pelea de diez minutos en el CBI antes de venir a casa por la noche no es hablar, Teresa. Es evasión. Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste, y lo que has estado haciendo durante un año. Crees que huir lo más lejos posible hará que esto no sea real, pero lo es. Lucy y yo somos reales, y no puedes mantenerte huyendo de nosotros. Escribiste en esa carta que Lucy no fue un error, entonces, te sugiero que comiences a actuar que te lo crees.¨ Jane le respondió fríamente.

Lisbon suspiro pesadamente. ¨No sé cómo manejar esto, y lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo miedo, y actué impulsivamente.

¨Eso es obvio, pero recuerda que Lucy no es la única que te necesita. Llámame cuando decidas dejar de esconderte de tus miedos. ¨dijo, Y la línea se cortó. Lisbon puso su cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería.

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo poder volver a subir otro capítulo, puede ser el próximo Lunes, pero ya veré, espero sus reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, yo solo la traduzco, todo el crédito para _KateBecket41319 _escritora en WattPad.

**Nota: **Disculpen la espera, toda la semana pasada he estado enferma de amigdalitis, no había podido centrarme en traducir, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos , les agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido y los comentarios, después de esta linda charla, les dejo tranquilas para que disfruten de su capitulo ❤

**Capítulo 2: La segunda carta.**

¨Vamos, jefa, tienes que regresar a casa, casi es navidad. Lucy es tu hija. No la extrañas a ella y a Jane, ¿Para nada? ¿No quieres ver su sonrisa otra vez? sé que los extrañas. Jane no ha sido el mismo desde que llamaste para el cumpleaños de Lucy.¨ Van Pelt pregunto por el teléfono, ocho meses después, con preocupación en su voz.

Lisbon suspiro ¨Si, la extraño, Van Pelt. Daria lo que fuera por verla, pero no puedo.¨

La voz usualmente suave de Van Pelt se volvió severa. ¨ ¿Porque no?, no hay nada que te detenga. Estas deteniéndote tú misma y no me dices la razón.¨

Lisbon interiormente se quejó. ¨Es por Jane, ¿ok? no puedo verle la cara después de lo que le hice y no lo extraño.¨

Van Pelt sabía que Lisbon estaba mintiendo.¨ Vamos jefa, sé que aún queda algo entre Jane y tú, y estas huyendo de eso.¨

Lisbon recuerda la ferocidad de la conversación telefónica que tuvo con Jane en el cumpleaños de Lucy.

¨Solo recuerda que Lucy no es la única que te necesita¨

Lisbon suspiro, ¨Vant Pelt, escucha, Jane y yo tuvimos algo de una noche. No pensé claramente. No pienso en ello. Lo único que me une a Jane es nuestra hija. Ella no fue un error, pero esa noche con él si lo fue. Yo solo...mira, no puedo lidiar con esto, ¿ok? no puedo, no ahora.´

¨Ok, pero recuerda, jefa, un día te cansaras de huir de esto, y los sentimientos seguirán hay cuando pares. Te lo prometo.¨ le advirtió Van Pelt.

¨Lo hare, te veo luego, feliz navidad, ¿ok?¨ dijo en un suspiro.

¨Feliz navidad, jefa.¨ Grace respondió, y colgaron. Lisbon comenzó a ver a través de la ventana de su oficina, viendo la nieve caer en Nueva York, blanco en contraste con el cielo negro. Sintió que su estómago se volvió un nudo dándose cuenta de que Grace tenía razón.

De vuelta a la casa de Jane. Él puso los toque finales al brillante árbol de navidad. Jane nunca ha sido de los que van a la iglesia, en realidad no cree en el Dios de Lisbon pero por algunas razones, celebrar el aspecto comercial de esta querida navidad le ayuda a rellenar el gran hueco en su corazón. El cual no está completamente arreglado, él lo sabe. Solo una cosa lo arreglaría, y al parecer no va a pasar muy pronto. Quiere que Lisbon vuelva a casa, para mostrarle las alegrías de las navidades a Lucy, y ser una familia. Pero Lisbon no quiere una familia, está tratando de protegerse de esa noche, y de Lucy, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Pues ahora, es cosa de él.

Jane puso la última decoración en el árbol con un gran cuidado y el metal tintineo. Suspiro, mirando la foto de Lisbon, Lucy y él, en el día que nació. Parecía una eternidad desde aquel día. Busco los copos de nieve de metal, sintiendo el frio en sus dedos. Froto su pulgar sobre las luces, imaginando lo que Lisbon estuviese haciendo esta noche. ¿Estará preparando su árbol en su apartamento?, ¿Poniendo sus regalos debajo del árbol? o ¿tal vez en la iglesia, dando gracias por el cumpleaños de un Dios al que ella le confía sus miedos?

Jane sacudió sus risos rubios para sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza, y fue a coger a su hija de su silla alta. Ella gorgoteó feliz mientras él tomo una buena distancia del árbol, admirándolo.

Le sonrió a Lucy. ¨Tu madre estaría extremadamente orgullosa. Si solo estuviera aquí para verte. Un día no muy lejano, la volveremos a ver.¨

Desearía saberlo con certeza, pero nada será lo mismo otra vez, no si Lisbon esta tan lejos. Jane puso a una dormida Lucy en su cuna cuando un golpeteo lo interrumpió.

Quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. ¨Tommy¨

El otro hombre lo miro, con sus manos alrededor de los hombros de su hija, unos años más viejos desde la última vez que Jane lo vio.¨Hey, Jane, sabemos que es tarde. Nos pasamos para desearte feliz navidad antes de ir a ver mi hermana.¨

Annie sonrió a Jane.¨Hey, Jane, ¿cómo esta mi pequeña prima?¨

Jane se movió hacia dentro para dejarlos pasar. ¨Está bien, creciendo cada día, se ve igual que su madre.¨

Entraron a la acogedora sala de la casa, mirando alrededor, sin dudas refrescando su memoria. No han puesto un pie en esa casa desde que Lucy y Lisbon regresaron del hospital. Aún recuerda el día que ella le dijo que se iba, y que nunca regresaría.

_Esta es una vista que nunca pensó ver, Lisbon haciendo las maletas. ¿Por qué está haciendo las maletas después de que Lucy nació? no es correcto. No debe de tenerle miedo, y sobre todo, no debe de tenerle miedo a su hija._

_Jane entro a la habitación sintiéndose herido. ¨ ¿Teresa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_¨Me voy¨. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, frías y distantes._

_Intento entender lo que ella decía, pero no podía.¨ ¿A qué te refieres con que te vas? no te puedes ir.¨_

_Lisbon lo miro. ¨Jane... no puedo hacer esto. No puedo ser una madre. No se cómo, Lucy merece alguien mejor que yo. Lo sabes. No pretendas que no es así. No hay nada que digas o hagas que me haga quedarme. Encuentra a alguien más, y dile a Lucy que lo siento... y que la amo mucho.¨_

_La voz de Jane sonó con ira, mientras se acercaba a ella. ¨Teresa, no voy a sentarme con los brazos cruzados viéndote dejar a nuestra hija sin madre. No lo hare. No nos enamoramos y arriesgado todo para iniciar una familia para que solo te vayas sin más. Hicimos esto por nosotros. Te amo, y sé que en algún lugar de tu interior me amas al igual que a Lucy.¨_

_Lisbon le dio una mirada fulminante, con sus intensos ojos verdes, aquellos que amo, ahora se vuelven crueles e unifamiliares. ¨No pedí esto, ¡Jane! ¡ No lo planee! se supone que esto no debió de pasar aun!¨_

_Aun. Esa palabra dejo a Jane muerto en vida. Sabía lo que significaba. Significaba que ella estaba contemplando...la idea de tener una familia, y con él._

_La cruel realidad golpeo fuerte en su corazón, la miro durante un momento. ¨¿Aun?¨_

_Escucho el sonido metálico de la cremallera de su maleta y luego su voz en el aire. ¨Si, Jane, Lo había pensado, pero ya no importa ahora. Me voy y no vuelvo. No puedo despertarme cada día y mirar a mi hija a los ojos sabiendo que no le puedo dar lo que necesita. No puedo. No estoy lista... para ser una madre.¨_

_¨Teresa, no voy a dejar que¨_

_Ella le corto. ¨ahórratelo, Jane, solo ahórratelo. No quiero escucharlo. Esta es mi vida y es mi decisión, y solo mía. No tienes el derecho de decidir por mí. No puedes controlar todo, porque en el mundo real, la vida no es perfecta. No es un juego en el cual ya sabes todas las respuestas.¨ sonrió amargamente. ¨Es una cosa muy divertida la vida, ¿no? no tenemos respuestas... solo más preguntas.¨_

_¨No hagas esto! Teresa, te lo juro, no dejare que cojas ese avión.¨ hablaba en serio._

_¨Jane, ya está. Me voy, y no intentes detenerme. Como dije, sigue adelante, serás feliz. Confía en mí.¨_

_No le respondió, ella fue a la cama y le entrego una caja de cartón sobre la cual estaba escrita ¨Cartas para Lucy.¨_

_Ella lo miro, manteniendo la mirada. ¨léeselas, todos los años en su cumpleaños. Necesita saber la razón de mi partida.¨_

_Jane solo asintió, manteniendo la caja en sus manos._

_¨Adiós, Jane.¨ dijo simplemente, sin ni siquiera una sonrisa. Él la siguió hacia abajo, por las escaleras, y entro a la sala donde vio como ella le daba un beso de despedida a Lucy, después bajo su maleta._

_¨Adiós, cariño. Te amo mucho. Se buena con papi, ¿ok?.¨Escucho como le decía._

_Ella puso a Lucy devuelta en su lugar de juego y tomo sus maletas, sin decir una palabra. Pudo sentir la atmosfera de dolor sobre ella pero estaba muy impactado para decir o hacer algo. Ella abrió la puerta y arrastro su maleta hacia la entrada. Vio como ella cogió su vehículo y se fue, sin mirar atrás. Mantuvo la caja en sus manos y suspiro, una oleada nauseabunda se apoderó de él: Sabía que no la volvería a ver._

Annie agarro a Lucy, y Jane trato de sonreír cuando Tommy jugaba con una de las pequeñas manos de Lucy, y delicadamente la envolvía entre sus dedos.

¨Apuesto a que no nos recuerdas,¨ susurro Annie, ¨No te hemos visto desde que naciste. Estas enorme. Soy Annie, y este es tu tío Tommy, es mi padre.¨

¨Así es. Annie también está creciendo.¨ intervino Tommy, y luego volteo hacia Jane, tomando asiento en el sofá.

¨Tú has, umm, hablado con Reese recientemente?¨ comenzó, y Jane negó con la cabeza.

¨Llamo para el cumpleaños de Lucy hace ocho meses, pero no ha vuelto a llamar.¨ respondió, cuando Lucy comenzó a quejarse.

Jane fue al otro lado de la habitación y Annie le dio a la niña. Camino y tomo el biberón del refrigerador y lo puso en el microondas.

¨Has intentado pedirle que vuelva a casa?¨ pregunto Annie.

Jane la miro. ¨No lo había pensado,¨ dijo sarcásticamente, arrepintiéndose al momento por su tono.

Annie estaba anonadada, y Tommy puso una mano en su brazo.

¨No quiso decir eso, corazón. Ha sido duro para él últimamente y no ha sido el mismo desde que la tía Teresa se fue.¨ Le explico gentilmente Tommy.

La cara de Annie se calmó y asintió con comprensión, mirando a Jane. ¨Lo sé, papa, lo sé.¨

Es cierto que desde que Lisbon se fue, no ha sido el mismo, se volvió más frio y distante con las personas, incluso con las que considera su familia. Solo mantiene su trabajo en el CBI para recibir cual sea el pago que le den para mantener a su hija. Cuando está trabajando, Lucy se queda en la guardería del CBI, con los niños de otros agentes.

Tommy intento de alegrar el estado de ánimo de la habitación. ¨Te trajimos algo Jane.¨

Jane puso el biberón en los labios de Lucy y elevo una de sus cejas doradas. ¨¿Oh?¨

Lucy cerró los labios y comenzó a beber.

Annie sonrió. ¨Le preguntamos a Tía Teresa que te gustaría.¨

Ella trajo una brillante caja de cartón, después de que Lucy terminara y la pusiera en su cuna. Tomo la caja y la abrió. Aparto los papeles decorativos para revelar un chaleco azul,

¨Oh, wow, gracias a ambos. Es muy lindo. Dijo honestamente. Annie se levantó y lo abrazo.

¨De nada¨ respondió Annie.

¨También le trajimos algo a Lucy.¨ le dijo Tommy, dándole otra caja mientras Annie volvía a su asiento.

¨Espero que funcione. Le preguntamos a Teresa su tamaño.¨ Tommy añadió amablemente.

La mención del nombre de su ex-amante, le causa un gran dolor a Jane. Estas son las pequeñas cosas que ella debería estar haciendo si estuviera aquí. No Grace (ella escogió la gran mayoría de ropas de Lucy, siempre compradas con su dinero) y no Annie o Tommy. Lucy necesita una madre más que nada, para enseñarle las cosas que él no puede. Es el trabajo de Lisbon, pero no está aquí, odia la frecuencia con que se tiene que recordarse ese hecho.

Puso la ropa a un lado, susurrando .¨Gracias a ambos.¨

Tommy asintió en respuesta y se puso de pie. ¨Creo que nos tenemos que ir, Annie. Tenemos que visitar a la tía Teresa.¨

¨Feliz Navidad, Jane.¨ Annie dijo suavemente, mientras se paraba a decirle adiós a Lucy.

¨Adió, Luc.¨ dijo

Jane los abrazo a ambos, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sintiéndose aún más solo desde la muerte de Angela.

Lisbon estaba sentada en su oficina, mirando el teléfono, tratando de no pensar en cosas, cosas que le hagan recordar cuanto extraña estar en la vida de Lucy. Hoy es el segundo cumpleaños de su hija y pensar en que no está ahí la está matando. Extraña a Jane, y escuchar su voz la hacen arrepentirse de su huida. Esa voz que le susurro ¨Te amo¨ en su oreja. Alejo el recuerdo de su mente para evitar llorar y tomo el teléfono.

Jane contesto después del primer pitido. ¨Teresa.¨

¨Hey.¨ dijo lentamente.

¨¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu nuevo trabajo?¨ él pregunto de una forma convencional, pero ella sabía que él estaba haciendo una pequeña distracción para sí mismo, así podría afrontar el hecho de que escuchar su voz, le causaba dolor.

¨Bien... está bien. Extraño el equipo, Pensó. ¿Cómo esta Lucy? dijo, yendo a la única cosa que tienen ahora en común.

¨Esta perfecta. Grace está ayudándome a preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños que será en unas horas.¨ él respondió.

Otra fiesta. Otra cosa para añadir en la lista de cosas de su crecimiento que se ha perdido. Grace le conto todo sobre la última, se sentía cada vez más y más culpable mientras la escuchaba. Sabe sus razones de su huida, por eso aunque la extrañe mucho, no es suficiente para hacerla regresar a casa.

¨Una fiesta, que bien. No se te olvide leer su carta, ¿ok? le recordó Lisbon.

¨Lo sé. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?¨ Pregunto Jane cortésmente, esperando que el sonido de la voz de su hija la haga regresar a casa. No lo ha hecho antes, pero espera que cambie de idea.

¨Si¨ Contesto.

¨Lucy, tu madre está al teléfono.¨ Escucho como Jane llamaba a la pequeña. Jane le manda fotos de ella todos los años. Lucy está creciendo cada vez más bella. Lucy tiene su cabello y los ojos azules de él. Puede verse a sí misma en Lucy y Jane se lo está recordando todos los días.

¨¡Mami!¨ Escucho los chillidos de Lucy al otro lado. Escucho como Jane ponía el teléfono en la oreja de Lucy.

¨Hola, corazón. Feliz Cumpleaños. Dijo

¨¿Dónde estás, mami? pregunto Lucy inocentemente. Sabía que Jane le habría dicho a Lucy que su mami esta ¨lejos por un tiempo¨, pero él no iría más lejos que eso.

¨yo...¨ Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin éxito.

¨¿Mami?¨ Lucy dijo después de unos segundos.

¨Estoy aquí, corazón, solo... más lejos.¨ explico finalmente, respirando con un poco de alivio.

¨Te amo, mami.¨ Lucy dijo felizmente y luego escucho como Jane tomaba el teléfono.

¨Pregunta sobre ti, sabes. Mucho.¨ Jane le dijo, y Lisbon suspiro temblorosamente para mantener fuera sus lágrimas.

¨Lo sé. Lo siento. ¨admitió.

¨Es demasiado tarde para eso, Teresa. Si de verdad lo sientes, deberías volver a casa. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirle lo mismo cada vez que pregunta? ¿Tienes alguna idea que difícil verla sonreír cuando me pregunta cuando volverás y le digo que no se?

Dices que ella no fue un error, pero no lo demuestras, ¿cuánto crees que esto durara? ¿cuanto crees que nuestra hija pueda vivir sin madre? Cual sean tus razones, Lucy es más importante. ¨Jane dijo abruptamente y la verdad de sus palabras entró como si de un cuchillo se tratara. El riesgo de volver es demasiado grande, no puedo tomar esa decisión, aunque él tenga razón.

¨Jane, no puedo. Sabes que no puedo.¨

¨Eso es una mentira. Estas escondiendo algo. Teresa, Sé que es así. Quieres volver pero hay algo de tu pasado que le tienes miedo, un error que tienes terror de cometer. No puedes dejar que tu pasado te controle. Estas siendo egoísta. Lucy te necesita pero estas gastando demasiado tiempo para esconderte de tus propios miedos. Aprende a hacerle cara.¨

Lisbon dejó escapar toda la ira contenida. ¨¡No deberías hablarme sobre ser egoísta! ¡Has pasado toda tu vida buscando a un asesino en serie por tu propia venganza personal, sin importarte a quien lastimabas en tu camino para llegar a él!.¨

¨¡Lo hice por nosotros, Lisbon, Lo hice para poder pasar mi vida contigo sin preocuparme de que él vendría tras de ti!

¨¡Una mierda, lo hiciste porque era lo que querías! querías tomar venganza por ti y nadie más.¨

¨Piensa lo que quieras. No significa que sea verdad.¨ Jane respondió.

¨Amo a Lucy. No importa lo que pienses, la amo.¨ Declaro.

¨Pues, comienza a actuar como tal.¨ Jane dijo fríamente, colgando.

Lisbon bajo el teléfono y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, haciendo un recorrido de agua en sus mejillas. Se paró de su escritorio y fue a los baños, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo. Se estremeció y dejo escapar un sollozo. No quería que sus nuevos compañeros la vieran llorar; no quería tener que responder las preguntas personales que serían inevitables, o peor aún, no quería admitir que cada palabra de Jane era cierta. Estaba escondiendo algo y sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que él lo descubriera.

Después de que la fiesta se acabara, Grace se quedó ayudando a Jane a limpiar. Antes de eso, Jane llevo a Lucy a su habitación para hacer la difícil tarea de leerle la carta. No quería, solo porque Teresa era la última cosa en que quería pensar, y la conversación poco amigable que tuvieron por teléfono, pero sabía que Lucy necesita alguna manera de seguir conectada con su madre, incluso aunque no lo entienda por completo. Grace escucho parte de su conversación y decidió quedarse como soporte mientras él leía.

¨¿Lista para escuchar la siguiente carta de tu madre?¨ le pregunto a Lucy que estaba sentada en su rodilla.

¨¡Si!¨ respondió Lucy.

Grace sonrió desde la puerta mientras Jane abría la carta y empezaba a leer:

¨Querida Lucy,

Estoy segura que estas enorme. No puedo creer que tengas dos años. El tiempo pasa tan rápido. Te extraño cada día y te amo mucho. Rezo por ti cada noche para que crezcas sana y feliz, y que papi te cuide muy bien. Sé que vas a comenzar la escuela pronto y eso me asusta un poco, pero estoy segura que asusta más a papi. Siento no estar contigo ahí pero te prometo que te explico la razón en la última carta. Te prometo que un día te volveré a ver. Te extraño mucho. No le tengas miedo a la escuela porque sé que lo harás genial. Te Amo

Con amor

Mami¨

Jane termino de leer la carta y la doblo antes de entrarla en la envoltura. Grace lo miro con tristeza, sabiendo cómo se sentía.

Jane miro a Lucy. ¨Es hora de dormir¨

¨Ok, papi, estoy cansada.¨ Lucy dijo.

Jane le puso la piyama y la metió a la cama.

¨Buenas noches, papi, te amo.¨ Lucy dijo.

Jane sonrió tristemente. ¨También te amo, recuerda, estás a salvo, eres amada y eres sabia.¨

Lucy se quedó dormida y Jane acompaño a Grace hacia la salida.

¨Jane, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Intente hacerla volver pero...¨ Grace comenzó amablemente

Jane levanto la mano. ¨Aprecio la preocupación Grace, pero nada va a traer de vuelta a Lisbon. Lo dejo bien claro.¨

Grace sonrió tristemente y puso una mano en su hombro. ¨hey, si necesitas algo...¨

Jane asintió.¨ Gracias, Grace.¨

Grace dejo a Jane solo y él cerró la puerta, sabiendo que la única cosa que necesita más en el mundo, es la cosa que nunca tendrá otra vez: Lisbon.

Y así termina este segundo capítulo, que será que no deja que Lisbon regrese, uhm, tiene que ser algo muy fuerte para que ella actué así, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡besitos!


End file.
